The Demoness
by Smartass Wolf
Summary: What happens when the first person you meet, you hate and you have to work together. pairings: hilaryhiro more to come. crossover between YYH and BB. I do NOT own beyblade or yyh. Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

**This is the first chapter of The Demoness. Disclaimer: I do NOT ONWN BEYBLADE CHARACTERS. THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL SAY THIS, SO DON'T ASK IN OTHER CHAPTERS.**

**Fox Demons**

Voltaire and Boris were walking through the woods trying to find shelter since it was night. All of a sudden they hear a noise, so they look around but don't see anything. They hear another shake of the branches; Boris says "W-Wh-Who is there?" The both of them are terrified. A dark mysterious voice answers "Huh, pathetic humans, I'm a true demon unlike yourselves claim to be. And you shall regret ever saying that you useless humans were ever demons." All of a sudden Voltaire felt a blade at his throat. The dark mysterious female voice said "Give me all of your money now." Voltaire quickly gave the demon all of his money. Boris was thinking '_There has to be a way out of this, if only I could get her distracted for a few minutes then I could run away from her.'_ She was reading his thoughts and said "If you even think of running I will kill you slowly and painfully."

The humans were terrified of the demoness. Boris was there shaking, '_How did she know what I was thinking.'_ Thought Boris as he felt the blade go to his neck, he quickly gave her the money he had. She said "I can read minds, simple minded fool. I know your every thought and any demon could smell your fear from miles away." They didn't know what to do until they heard a male voice say "Why don't you leave the humans alone." All of a sudden they saw a group of males and a girl standing there. The girl said "This is not of your concern so why don't you go away." The demon with two-toned blue hair (our favorite) said "They are only humans so why torture them?" The demoness snapped back "Because they have committed crimes against demons so they must be punished." Another bluenette rolled his eyes. He said "So because they claimed that they were demons means that you have to steal from them?" The demoness saw Voltaire run and sent her plants after him. He didn't make far before they heard the cries of agony and death. A demon with light blue hair angrily asked "What the hell did you do that for?" The demoness answered "Simply when I steal from someone I don't want them to tell anyone so I kill them."

"THEN THAT IS NOT AN HONORABLE WAY TO LIVE." The light hair bluenette shouted angrily. The demoness smirked evilly and calmly said "Of course I don't have an honorable way to live, what would you expect from a fox demon who steals." The red head girl whispered to the dark hair bluenette standing next to her "She is a fox and a thief. We might not want to get her angry since we are in her territory." He nodded and telepathically passed on the message to everyone else. The demoness said "Smart girl you know better than to get me mad." The red head froze in her spot hearing the icy cold voice directed to her. She realizes she was stronger than what she seemed at this moment. The light bluenette was getting angry by the moment, the fox demoness looked at the human Boris who seemed confused and slit is throat. She put the sword back into the sheet and said "I hope we never cross paths again because if we do I will show you no mercy and kill you."


	2. The demoness is reaveled

**Demoness Revealed **

The demoness walked back to the hideout in silence. As she reached the door, she said the password. The door opened nosily. She mentally cursed herself since it was a rule that you don't wake a thief from their sleep unless you want to die. She walked down the hall to her room.

An icy voice said "About time you got back Hilary. Where were you?"

She said "Simple, I just killed two pathetic humans and stole from them for pretending to be demons, and some demons tried to intervene but it didn't keep the humans alive."

Kuroune curiously asked "Do you know what type of demons they are?" Hilary answered flipping her long white hair over her shoulder "I smelled a fire demon, 2 water demons, 2 wind demons, ice demon, darkness demon, and oddly enough a human." They both nodded their heads.

Yoko said "Go to bed sister, we will talk more about this in the morning." Hilary nodded and said "Alright, good night Kuroune, brother." Nodding to each one as she said their names. She proceeded in walking down the hall that led to her room.

Yoko& Kuroune 

"You don't think that those people, who tried stopping her, could be the people that are the new thieves do you?" asked Kuroune, Yoko replied "I'm not sure, but I think it is." Kuroune chuckled and Yoko looked at him quizzically. Kuroune said "It will be interesting to see what Hilary's reaction will be when she finds out that the new recruits that she so eagerly wants to meet are the ones that tried to stop her."

Intervention Group

"That self centered bitch." The wind demon, Hiro said. "Calm yourself Hiro." Was the nonchalant reply of the fire demon, Kai. Hiro glared at Kai and said "Calm myself. That girl, a fox demon no less killed two innocent men." The ice demon, Tala spoke up "They were not innocent. They raped women and children. They also killed many men and took on the identity of two legendary fox demons." The other wind demon, Tyson, looked over to the human and his girlfriend Salima. '_She seems shaken that demons could actually do that.' _ He mused to himself. The darkness demon, Bryan and the two water demons, Max and Spencer were watching with annoyance (Bryan) and amusement (Max and Spencer). Bryan sighed and said "It has been along night and we still need to find out where those thieves are." Hiro said "Let's just hope that we don't run into that girl again."

Hilary

She was lying on the mat staring up at the ceiling. She growled and said to no one in particular "Damn it I can't sleep." '_Damn those stupid demons to hell.' _ She thought angrily. _'But there was something about that wind demon that was mad at me. He seems about 300 years or younger. Good thing I'm 150. I wonder what he would look like without a shirt on…with out any clothes on……………………………………………(purring at the mental image)………………………………AHH I can't believe I just thought that. Gross,shudders bad thoughts.' _ She thought and groaned. Her tail was still going nuts and her ears were sticking straight up. This truly was going to be a VERY long night.

The other Gang

Everyone was a sleep except Hiro. He couldn't get the demoness off his mind. _'I wonder why she was so mad at them. It isn't like a demon to metal in human affairs. But there was some reason. I wonder what she would look like with skin tight clothes.' _At that thought his lower region got harder. _'Or what she would look like without any clothes.' _After that thought he got so hard in his lower region it hurt. He groaned and mumbled "This is going to be one long night.


	3. Don't ever call her kit

Hilary woke up the next day with her hair in her face and bags under her eyes. She sighed grabbing some clean clothes, some bath oils, and her hair brush. She walked quickly and quietly to the hot springs. As she arrived she saw her two best friends already in and talking. Hilary quickly got undressed and joined them. As she neared them, Ayame said "Me and Kuroune were up all night." Hilary rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound. Yumi said "So were me and Yoko."

Hilary sighed and asked "How can you two like them? I mean they are total jackasses." Yumi and Ayame shared a glance. Ayame started "Well they might be total jackasses but they sure do know how to pleasure a girl." "Plus I think you are jealous of the fact that we have boyfriends." Yumi finished off. Hilary rolled her golden eyes at the two and sarcastically said "Oh yes I would be ever so jealous because you girls get screwed all night and I don't."

The girls quickly got cleaned up and got out. They dressed even faster knowing the guys would wake up soon. They were on the way to the dining room when Kuroune and Yoko approached them. Yoko said "The new recruits are coming soon." The girls nodded their heads. They all head to the dining room.

When they got there the dining room was filled up with most of the thieves. As they were walking through everyone would nodded their heads to them in respect. They nodded back in return until they reached the only empty table. They immediately took their seats. The order went Yoko, Hilary, Kuroune, Ayame, and Yumi who was also beside Yoko. They ate quickly and afterwards talked. They left the dining room.

Hilary went to the vault with the bags of money she stole from the humans. She threw them in there and went to the library down the hall. She saw her brother on top of Yumi and rolled her eyes. She quickly got her favorite book and to the back part to read. Kuroune came in a little later and said "The new recruits are here, want to meet them?" Yoko got off of Yumi and quickly left. The two girls walked with Kuroune to meet them.

As they were drawing nearer Hilary smelled the demons she had meet earlier and threaten to kill. As they turned the last corner Hilary saw them. Her blood was boiling especially at the fact that her brother was welcoming them. A low but loud growl escaped from the back of her throat making everyone turn towards her. Hiro and Hilary shouted in unison "WHY THE FUCK IS HE/SHE HERE?!" Yoko and Kuroune moved everyone to the other side to watch the argument safely.

"What am I doing here? I live here, you stupid jackass." Hilary screamed enraged. "Yeah, I'm the new recruit you stupid bitch." Hiro shouted just as loud. "Good thing he didn't call her a kit." Kuroune whispered and Yoko nodded. They saw people gathering around trying not to laugh.

"Ugh, you are a self-centered, egotistical, son of a bitch." Hilary shouted at him. "Well you are a skany, slutty kit." Hiro yelled back. All the thieves shook their heads; you never want to call her a kit. Hilary growled at him, and then tackled him to the ground. She was on top of him trying to strangle him but he had a hold of her wrists. Hiro was surprised at how strong she was. Yoko and Kuroune both grabbed a hold of her and managed to get her off of him without to much damage. Trying to hold back the pissed off fox demon was the hard part.

Yoko hit a nerve on the back of her neck, knocking her out. Kuroune picked her up and took her back to her room. He dropped her on the bed, then when to the medical room. He saw Ayame there bandaging up Hiro. Kuroune said "A little piece of advice, never call her a kit." Hiro glared at him and snapped "No shit." Kuroune and Ayame chuckled. "There you are done; you can join your friends in the dining room." Ayame said. Hiro nodded and left. Kuroune said "Those two would make the perfect couple wouldn't they?" Ayame nodded and said "Yes, to bad they hate each other." Kuroune replied "I think I might have away to fix that?" Ayame looked at him curiously while he rubbed his hands together and had an insane look on his face.


End file.
